Happy Ending
by diodic
Summary: Gary and Danny witness the horrifying events of the season 3 finale and decide to fix it by ignoring logic and proper storytelling.


**AN: So I wrote this based off a cartoon I saw the other day. It was not well thought out, but I had fun writing it.**

Happy Ending

"What the hell was that?" Gary gestured wildly to the burning wreckage that was once Vale.

"You mean the destruction of Vale, the loss of uncountable innocent lives, or the lingering threat to all mankind brought about by the destruction of communication and trust between the kingdoms?" Danny stated this all very calmly as he rubbed his chin honestly questioning Gary.

"All of it!" Gary grabbed Danny by his collar and was glaring angrily into his eyes.

"I mean, this is a war as old as humanity. These things happen. There isn't always a silver lining or a happy ending. This is real life not some kind of fairy tale where the hero always triumphs and evil is vanquished." Danny grabbed Gary's hands and tried to gently move Gary away from his person space. Gary complied and looked back at the burning city.

"...No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean this is not how this is going to go. There will be a happy ending!" Gary's face looked to be a combination of angry and insane as he vehemently began to deny reality.

"You can't just force a happy ending. You have to let it go man." Danny gave Gary a gentle pat on the back hoping to calm him down and stop him from doing anything crazy.

"Oh really. This is a world where people can have magical powers because of a 'manifestation of their soul' or some crap. We fight random creatures without souls that apparently feed on negative emotions, an abstract concept, that also vaporize after dying. Our entire society is based off the use of a material that just kind of imbues the powers of nature with no scientific explanation."

"I don't know..."

"This is partially because a dragon, a Grimm dragon, came out of a mountain while sweating other Grimm. Don't even get me started on the magical powers of the maidens which are apparently only attracted to young girls. Pedophiliac magical powers are a thing!"

"I feel like I am beginning to see your point. Wait, how do we know about the maiden stuff?"

"Danny, there is no time to question these things. We have work to do." Without any kind of further explanation, Gary grabbed Danny and set off on a grand quest that was both epic and horribly nonsensical.

A great deal as time past as the world dealt with the horrible aftermath of the destruction of Vale. Families lost their homes, their businesses and their loved ones in the terrible tragedy, but they had no choice except to pick up the piece and keep moving forward. In a cabin in Patch, Ruby Rose rested under the watchful eyes of her father, Tai Xaio Long, and teacher, Qrow Branwen.

Her father was the first to see her after she awoke. From there she was forced to remember the death of Pyrrha, the destruction of Beacon and Vale, and learn of even more travesties such as her sisters dismemberment at the hands of Adam Taurus and her separated team. She also learned what happened at the top of the tower after she had been too slow to save her friend Pyrrha as Qrow explained the legendary power of the silver eyed warriors.

As Ruby healed, she was able to move around the house and her strength returned as she suffered no lingering effects from the use of her eyes against the Grimm dragon. However, Yang never seemed to leave her bed as the phantom pains in her arms were the constant reminder of the loss of her arm and partner. No matter what Ruby or Tai tried to do, Yang stayed depressed. After some time, Ruby began to accept the harsh realities of the world, and felt like nothing could ever return to the way it was. Even so, Ruby began to hatch a plan to team up with Jaune, Nora, and Ren in an attempt to do whatever they could to help the world heal.

The plan was hit with a rather large roadblock the day two strange men driving a very large truck slammed into the side of their house screaming about a 'happy ending'."

Tai, Ruby, and even Yang went out to the front yard to see what the heck had happened. Unsure of the situation Ruby was armed with Crescent Rose in case they had been attacked. Instead of Grimm, White Fang, or Cinder's forces they were met with a semi truck and Gary holding a megaphone.

"Are you ready for a happy ending!" Gary shouted while pointing at the family whose house he had just badly damaged while horribly unaware of the other meaning of the phase that made it incredibly awkward to yell at two young women and their father.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tai was the only one who could create a sentence as both of his daughter's were dumbstruck.

"I'll tell you what is going on here. Danny and I fixed everything!"

"You can't just fix everything. This isn't a cartoon where everything is just fine at the end of the episode. People get hurt. Look at me." Yang had come back to her senses and was simply angry at the two men that had bothered her apparently in an attempt to sell false hope.

"That is where you are wrong little missy!" Gary leaned over to Danny who entered the back of the truck and pulled out a small box. He then ran over to Yang without a word and removed the contents of the box and shoved it into Yang's nub.

"What do you think you're doing?! Don't touch me! AH!" Yang screamed in pain as it felt like every nerve in her arm was on fire only for the pain to disappear moments later. She looked down to see a robotic arm now taking the place of the one Adam had removed. As if by instinct, she began to move it as if it was her real arm.

"I-I can't believe it. How is this possible? Wouldn't I need a series of operations to make something like this possible?" Yang looked in disbelief as she was made whole again.

"It's the newest tech straight from Atlas! A combination of metal, dust, and biological components!" Danny now joined Gary back at the truck.

"Why would they give this too you?" Tai asked the rather logical question as he examined his daughter's new arm.

"After we fixed the CCT which helped them explain that the attacking robots wasn't their intent and reunify humanity they had to repay us somehow!"

"Wait a second. How did you do that? What about the Grimm dragon?" Ruby was finally joining the rest of the family in this horribly confusing moment.

"Easy! We just pushed the dragon somewhere else!" Gary said that like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"That doesn't explain anything!" Ruby snapped back at the idiots in front of her.

"You don't need proper explanations when it could just be somebody's semblance. Not to worry Ruby; we thought of everything." Gary and Danny then disappeared into the back of the truck to pull out two people with black bags over their heads. The bags were removed to reveal Blake and Weiss that quickly ran behind the other and used them to shield themselves.

"We also found your teammates and even taught Weiss's grumpy father and Adam Taurus the true meaning of Dustmas!" Gary and Danny looked pretty proud of that last part.

Before Ruby could argue further she was stopped by a trembling Weiss.

"Just do whatever they say. They are insane." Weiss glanced over Ruby's shoulder to see the men were still there only to shrink back down.

"Oh and we even brought more people!" Danny emerged with yet another hostage that was revealed to be Pyrrha.

"Hello again." Pyrra looked rather happy at the new turn of events despite the horror on the faces of everyone else present.

"B-But Pyrrha is dead." Yang managed to squeak out.

"Ancient artifact!" Gary and Danny felt no explanation was needed beyond that. Why not? They had just been told to accept maiden powers and silver eyes power. This made about as much sense. The rest of team JNPR was unloaded from the truck with Pyrrha quickly grabbing hold of Jaune.

"Jaune and I are a couple now. Isn't it grand." Pyrrha remained as happy as a person who had been magically brought back to life while Jaune remained motionless and confused.

"Well that is not everyone." Ruby was simply trying to find some hole in these mad men's plan.

"Did you think we were done?" Danny began pulling more people out of the truck while Gary called them out. "We have a rebuilt Penny with all of her memories, Ozpin back from wherever, and even Torchwich because even that psycho Neo deserves a happy ending!"

Sure enough everyone emerged from the truck with Neo riding on Torchwich's shoulders.

"Hummanity at peace? Check. All main character deaths revered. Check. YES! HAPPY ENDING!" Danny and Gary celebrated while the other looked on in horror except for Pyrrha who had now taken Jaune out behind the back.


End file.
